Tales of Remnant: The King of Beasts Book One: Body
by resurrectionstories
Summary: The man patted his son on the head, he presented to him a giant sword made of a pure black substance with light blue markings and said "Someday my son, you will inherit this weapon. It was forged in the darkest pits of the world and has the power to travel through time to and fro and when that time comes, make good use of it." The man headed out, and was never seen again.
1. Chapter 1

Note: If it ever shows, it's your classic Arial twelve. Just saying, RWBY isn't owned by me. It is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, only my OC's belong to me.

Prologue: Reborn from the Snow.

It all started in a field covered in eternal snow found in the middle of who knows where, the winds blow upon a palace the color of obsidian. The palace was covered in snow and ice as the storm only continues to grow stronger.

"Papa? Mama!? Where are you!?" The voice of a little boy could barely be heard as he tries to call out to his parents in the snowstorm. The boy wore a loose black shirt with tears all over; he also has multiple wounds on his body.

He lagged along the sides of the grim-looking palace repeatedly calling out "Papa!" and "Mama!" in the snowy night, the boy finally couldn't take the cold anymore as he collapsed just in front of the door of the giant structure. As his eyes closed, he uttered his last words.

"Somebody, please save…me..."

This is only the prologue. Needless to say, it had roughly a hundred and a ninety words in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Okay, so they don't include the underlines anymore here and I still have to experiment to find a constant chapter font. Once again, I own nothing except my OC's and places I made myself. 

Chapter 1: A New Semester.

Professor Ozpin put down the application on his desk as he studied the teenage boy before him. The person merely wore a brown long coat and blue jeans, he also has a cross dangling from his neck. The weapon on his back was pure black with cyan markings on it. Overall, the applicant seems to be from another time or so. "So," Ozpin regarded the teen, "Your name is Ray Ryan, who lives in the northernmost part of remnant near the Obsidian Palace and your weapon is Frozen Time, anything else?" He asked the teen, who merely nodded.

"Yes," He had a smooth accent like glass, mellow yet dangerously quiet. "The "Ryan" in my name is a nickname; I beg that my family name be kept secret." Ozpin sighed, "_This'll be interesting_." He said, "Fine. But since we currently have no students that we can pair you with, your team might come later. Is that okay?"

"Agreed, I'll take a look around then." Ray turned around and walked away, Ozpin merely massaged his temple. He still cannot believe that his race still exist today.

~School Canteen~

"Is he a new transferee?" a girl asked, "He's so cute!" another one squealed, Ray made his way to the counter and asked for pancakes. He sat down at the middle of the canteen and ate silently; he could feel the stares of the other students pierce through like needles on a cloth.

Team RWBY entered the canteen after their morning classes ended and saw the commotion brewing in the middle of the place. "I wonder what's going on." Ruby tilted her head as she started imagining UFO's crashing through the ceiling even though there weren't any rubble in the place. "Hey look, the crowd's parting!" Yang pointed out as the crowd gave way to a person in a brown long coat. He approached them and bid a "Good morning" before walking away. He was no taller than Ruby, possibly even shorter. "I wonder who that was?" Ruby thought out loud, "He might be a transfer student." Blake replied. For once, she wasn't the last or third person to reply to Ruby's statements. "I really don't care right now because of my empty stomach, let's just eat already!" Weiss said impatiently. Who could blame her? Listening to Professor Oobleck's classes is torture enough, but having to listen to Professor Peter's expeditions during his hunter days took their toll on an empty stomach, and Weiss does **not** like being hungry. "Okay, okay. Let's go grab our food." Yang beckoned them over.

~Combat training 101: Sparring Hall~

"That's enough," Professor Glynda beckoned to the two combatants. She faced the class and cleared her throat, "I have an announcement," she gestured to the person who was sitting beside them the whole time, "You have a new classmate, his name is Ray Ryan and came from the Frozen Lands at the arctic part of Remnant. I hope you'll treat him well." The person stood up and faced the class before bowing and sitting down again. Ruby, being the friend maker, scooted over to Ray. "Hey, so you're Ray huh? Nice to meet you!" she said, the person merely looked at her with a confused gaze. "M-Me? You are…talking to me?" he asked tentatively, it's clear that he was a nervous person. "Of course, who else would I be talking to?" she replied. Ruby got a good look at this guy; he is probably the same age as her. Ray's hair was midnight black, dark but luminous at the same time. He wore a long coat that could've been mistaken as a Sherlock Holmes one if it weren't for the tattered edges everywhere, like he had come from somewhere far away. "I-It's just, nobody ever took the initiative of talking to me so I didn't know how to reply." he said, Ruby looked back at his nervous face and gave him her signature smile. "Sit with us! C'mon it'll be great!" Ruby pulled his arm and with little difficulty, dragged Ray over to her team's seat and sat him down beside Yang. "Hey guys, I'm back with the transferee!" she said. Ray shyly regarded them and whispered "Hi" before looking back at the floor. "You're pretty shy aren't you short stuff?" Yang scooted over to him and patted his shoulder earning a gasp. "I-I'm not short, it's normal for me to have this height." He managed; he slowly looked up at Yang and asked, "S-So, what class is this?" "Hmm? It's Combat Training, it's a cool class where you get paired up with another student and fight!" Yang replied energetically, this earned a small smile from Ray as he observed Professor Glynda calling out names from her list.

"Ray vs. Jaune, please come down here on the arena." She announced. She scanned the class sternly and points, first at Jaune, and then at Ray to come on over. "W-What am I gonna do!?" A panicked Ray asked Yang, "Huh? You're gonna fight of course." She said matter-of-factly "C'mon let's get you down there." She said. In an instant, she has Ray over her shoulders and threw him over to the arena. Fortunately, Ray landed smoothly on his bottom and stood up shakily, he was never a fan of heights. The blonde guy named Jaune walked over to him and held out his hand. "Let's both do our best." He said with a smile. Ray gave him a meek smile and shook his hand before proceeding to his starting position. "Draw your weapons!" Professor Glynda shouted. Jaune took his sword on his right hand and transformed the sheath into a shield and held it using his left. Ray threw his arm back and a black void formed, he grasped the seemingly empty space and pulled out a black greatsword. He embedded its tip into the ground and took on his fighting postion. Professor Glynda looked at the both of them before nodding.

"Battle Commence!"

~Chapter 1: End. 

Note: I haven't written in a year! I had a lot of things to do in school, but hopefully the updates will smoothen out by the end of February. Rate and Review, it's appreciated ^^ Please teach me how to line break *^*


End file.
